Garden Wishes
by TheSpanishMoon
Summary: Lovino and Antonio are at Antonios house. Doing what? What else! Gardening Tomatoes! But Antonio suddenly goes missing and Lovino becomes worried. Where'd he go? Is he okay? What if he's hurt! AU names used. A Spamano One-Shot. I made this while staring at a picture I found on Instagram! Please review! Rated T for Romanos Mouth.


_Garden Wishes_

_By: Kourtney Moan_

_1_

I wiped off the hot, sticky sweat that was sticking to the top of my brow. Looking up into the sun, I covered my eyes from the shining rays and began to wonder what happened to, well, my boyfriend.

We were at his home in Spain. It was far in the countryside, away from civilization. I liked it. It was simple, small, and homey. I was in the front of our tomato patch in the backyard. About three hours ago he had told me he was going to go to the southern part of the garden to see if any of the Roma tomatoes or any of the Bull tomatoes were ready to be picked. I told him to hurry up because I was starting to get hungry. Naturally, he ran off gleefully, yelling that 'He'll be back in a moment!' Yeah, moments gone. Now I'm worried.

I set down my shovel and looked around, partially blinded by the suns light. 'How fucking long does it take to check tomatoes?' Sighing, I moved my basket to the side underneath the plants so they wouldn't shrivel.

I looked around every damned bush, hedge, tree, and plant I could see and I still couldn't fucking find the idiota. I watched the sun begin to set in the distance and my heartbeat quickened its pace. 'What if something happened to him? I mean, he is fairly clumsy. He always is fucking tripping over himself or walking into walls.'

I wandered around the southern part of our garden, letting my mind wander in the wrong direction. 'What if the dumbass tripped and fell over the edge of- we don't live near a cliff. So, what if he fell in a fell and broke his ankle?' I blinked and shook my head clear. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward. That's when I really began to worry.

'What if we never defeated the entire Italian mafia? What if they're still some members out there somewhere?! What if they fucking found Antonio?!' I walked over to our small wooden shed and subconsciously placed my hand on the carved heart that he had placed there. I stared at it for a while and then my eyes traveled over to the little sun-washed silver plaque that Antonio's father placed here.

"Spagna, where the fuck are you idiota?!" I slammed my fist into the wall and decided to head around the back. I turned the corner and found his small hoe and digger lying next to the doorframe covered in red "stuff". My eyes widened and I looked around frantically. "Tonio? Where are you? Are you alright?!" I placed my hands around my mouth and yelled out to him. I received no answer.

I began to shake as I normally do when I'm afraid. I ran all the way to the other side of the shed when I tripped and landed face-first into a small puddle of mud. I

2

looked behind me to see what I tripped over and spotted a shoe. Not just any shoe, but Antonio's shoe. "What the hell?" I moved some of the brush out of the way and found the damned person I was frantically looking for. I glared but sighed thankfully as tears formed in my eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at his sweet, relaxed face. I walked through the bushes and leaned over him. I moved a stray hair from his forehead. I jerked as he suddenly grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it softly.

"Hola, Lovi." He slowly opened his eyes. I felt my face glow bight red as I stared into his green pools of shining emeralds.

"W-Where… Where were you?! Why are your tools red?!" I managed to glare at him with a great amount of ferocity.

"Hmm?" He straightened up and looked around slowly. "Oh, I remember now. I came to get some more baskets for us because there were tomatoes by the Romas we could've picked. I suppose the heat became too much. All I remember is sitting down to take a rest and then you leaning over me. About the red tools, I sliced my arm on accident."

I glared at his sheepish looking face and sat down next to him. "I was-"

"Were you worried about me Lovi?" he smiled and yawned deeply.

I watched him lean back onto the wall and yawn again. He suddenly pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. I turned red and muttered, "No I was fucking hungry you bastard."

He just laughed and pulled me onto his lap. "I'm okay Lovino. No one's here to hurt me or you or us. The mafia is gone and everything is fine."

I turned my head to face him and he gently cupped my cheek. My hand found his and I held onto it. He always knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I love you so much Lovi~ I'll make sure nothing comes between us again. I promise you that."

I smiled and leaned my head onto his chest and continued to stare at him. "Si Toni, ti amo troppo mi idiota." He smiled and patted my head gently.

"Te amo tomate."

3

A few moments later he was out like a light again. I was still smiling and became very comfortable in his arms, but I noticed that night had fallen. I sighed and slowly got up and walked into the shed. I figured since I couldn't carry Antonio back in, I'd find something to keep us warm. I wasn't going to leave him outside all alone.

A little while later I managed to find a fire resistant sheet. It seemed warm enough to me, so I took it outside. I sat back down on Antonios' lap, not because I wanted to, but because it'd be warmer. I wrapped us up tightly and stared into the night sky. It was fairly dark with little cloud cover. I scanned the sky and found one little star so I closed my eyes and began to wish. "I wish I may, I wish I might, on the first star I see tonight." I waited a few moments and spoke clearly. "I know that this is wrong, Antonio and I, but he's the only one to care for me this much. Hes risked his life for my own countless times and I love him as much as he loves me. I apologize for being this way, but it feels right. So, I have one request of you little star. Please, if you can, don't let this end for us. I want us to stay together for the rest of our lives. I want us to live together and enjoy moments like this together. I want us to have a family. I want… I want Antonio."

I opened my eyes and gasped as the star shot across the night sky. Soon after it was followed by millions more. I racked my brain for an answer to this phenomenon when Antonio pulled me tighter and whispered in my ear. "Do you see them Lovi? The comets?"

I tensed and looked at him again. His eyes were half open as his gaze went from my own to the sky. "They say, when you make a wish on a star that turns out to be a start to a meteor shower, that that single wish will last a lifetime."

"Y-you heard me?!"

He laughed gently and smiled that one small, true smile he saves only for me. "Si all of it." He yawned and closed his eyes again. "I'll make your wish come true Romano. No matter how long it takes, I'll do it. Do you know why?"

"N-no. Why?" I looked at him scared for a moment but calmed down as he began to rub my back in circles. By the time the shower was over I was half asleep and purring into his chest. I yawned and snuggled closer to the idiot as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe, secure, and warm.

4

He noticed me slipping into my dreamland, which was beginning to fill itself with tomatoes and Antonio, and kissed my forehead softly. I muttered an "I love you." Before nodding off. But, before I finally fell asleep he answered me.

"I want to do it because I can't live without you, and I want to be here for you to make you happy. And because I adore our moments like this."

"Graz- Gracias, Antonio. Buenas noches."

"De na-"he smiled and pulled me closer. "Prego Lovi~ Buona notte."

I heard him yawn one more time before both of our minds lulled us to sleep, a peaceful wonderland, in which my wishes always come true. Because of him, I believe they always will.


End file.
